


刽子手

by Unsub



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: 很早期的产物，被打脸，很疼
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 3





	刽子手

人无完人，杰克·莫里森并不总是像常人眼里那样坚定不移，他也会作难、踌躇不前。单单齐格勒就见过他很多次动摇的样子：

她目睹过杰克在守望先锋的食堂里为小羊排还是糖醋里脊纠结许久。那是周美灵入驻后不久，尚在总部与他们一起活动的时候；而他皱眉的样子好玩极了，是让她可以在一旁偷偷捂嘴笑的程度。齐格勒还清楚地记得他嘟囔着“这菜一定是附有魔力……” 要知道，小羊排在莫里森心中的地位可同玉米一样不可撼动。

她聆听过指挥官莫里森在办公桌旁无数次的抱怨。“这太难选了，安吉。”一纸文书下发，作为守望先锋的首领，他理应向联合国上交整个暗影守望，交由他们“处理”掉；若顺应民意解散守望先锋，反而可以保下所有人。这时候的杰克·莫里森变得易怒又沉默，只偶尔与齐格勒抱怨时像个泄了气的皮球。“我甚至不知道该不该和加比一起商量。他开始躲着我了，还绕开我们所有人。”

她也愤怒地斥责过士兵76号，为什么所有人都明知围捕死神任务的指挥他是最适合不过的，他却仍犹豫不决，还在拖延时间。没有人知道士兵76号目镜下是什么神色，但大家都听见他愤怒地向天使大吼：“别再说什么他不是我一个人的事情！”她气得发抖，只好安慰自己说这不是第一次见他这样了；但无力感仍爬上她的脊背。

但总归是要做出决定来的。有时候莫里森必须用最快的速度做出决策，否则战场上将死去更多的士兵；有时候则不是那么着急，他有大把的时间可以用来犹豫不决。但，总归是要做出决定来的。这时候的莫里森就变成了大众眼里的那个杰克·莫里森，守望先锋的领袖、战场英雄，形象本身就是坚定的代表。

大部分的这些，齐格勒是不知道的：

农场男孩杰克决定离开家乡去当兵，离开印第安纳州的玉米田，他只用一天就收拾好了行李，留下给父母的道别信，临走前向整个小镇的人一一告别；大兵莫里森决定在庆功宴的角落里去吻他装醉的长官，并在第二天不给他留装傻的机会；战地指挥官决定用一件新研制设计的战术背心作为礼物；众矢之的的守望先锋领袖决定抓住两人难得一次的见面机会，在总基地和另一个处在风口浪尖的人最后一次好好谈谈；士兵76号决定克服环绕在自己心里的恐惧，承认那个通缉在外的怪物是自己已经死去的爱人。

有些决定很难做。尤其是对于莫里森来说，大多数都很难。那些决定关乎着哪些人可以活下来、哪些人要去送死；更有些无关善恶，没有对错，只为了赢得战争，让更多的人还能留有一个未来。

但他在战场上做这些决定时总有一个人在他身旁，与他并肩作战，令那些决定更坚定，令杰克·莫里森更坚定。后来他坐在明亮宽敞的办公室里，却孤立无援，越来越多的时候，一丝丝不易察觉的恐慌总是阴魂不散地盘踞在他心中，生怕自己做出了错误的决定，导致毁灭性的后果，或者手滑摔碎一个马克杯。

可他做的决定，他从未后悔过，再来十次、一百次，杰克·莫里森的每个决定也都不会变。大家相信他，安吉拉·齐格勒相信他。

所以，天使把决定权交给了士兵76号，同时交给他的还有一支针剂。不，这不意味着她同意他毫无理智的“死神是他的事其他人别插手”发言。这关乎她自己：她已经错过一次了，那错误几乎毁了她，她再错不起第二次。是的，她知道自己这么做自私无比，草草把这责任丢给别人，试图减轻自己的内疚。但事已至今，她只能去相信士兵76号还是她认识的杰克·莫里森，前行不悔，永远正确。

那是一只小小的安瓿瓶，配有一支不大的针管，比起齐格勒那起死回生手术的阵仗来显得微不足道，但是却足够逆转那个结果。士兵76号拿着那两个玻璃制品，一言不发。天使不知道战术目镜下看向她的眼神饱含着什么，也不想知道——那多半会让她落荒而逃。所以她尽可能详细地向他解释针剂的原理、效果，诸如一些“……抑制细胞极快衰老的速度”“无法控制地不断再生”“杀死死神”。但说得有些太多了，直到一只有力的手搭上她的肩膀，她才意识到自己已经开始语无伦次，甚至带上了些哭腔，眼前也有些模糊。“我不是上帝，杰克，我做不到。”“对不起，我从来没能把加布里尔完整地带回来，对不起……”

到了处刑的那天，来控制室的人并不多，更多的人在基地里做着日常训练，只等着一个结果。安娜·艾玛莉与天使并肩站着，破天荒地忍受了烟雾缭绕的环境，目不转睛地盯着监控画面中的牢房。他们看着士兵76号拿着针剂走进牢房，与死神对峙。但是太安静了，他们谁也没说话，以至于大块头的科学家以为麦克风的线路出了问题。

过了很久很久，他们听到扬声器里传来一声叹息，士兵背对着摄像头摘下了自己的战术目镜扔到地上，发出一声苦笑。那之后的事情发生得太快，监控画面被大团的黑色粒子覆盖，等所有人冲到牢房时，只剩下老去的杰克·莫里森一人在那儿孤零零地站着。  
“我搞砸了。”他说。牛仔按灭了烟头，艾玛莉绵长地叹息。但那更像是松了一口气，齐格勒这么觉得，并且猜她也听到了老杰克对死神说的唯一一的一句话——那只有一个单词——跑。

后来士兵76号得到了一个属于刽子手应得的小假期，即使他把自己的任务完成得糟糕极了。

没有人知道他去了哪里度假，也许满世界乱跑继续着他的义警工作，也许只是在安全屋里窝着。老杰克回来的时候，齐格勒把他一直没捡起来的战术目镜还给他。他什么都没说，接过目镜戴上它，离开的背影就像是一个真正年迈了的老人，而非一个体格强壮的超级士兵。

“你去看过了吗？”牛仔叫住看着某个已经离去的背影看到发呆的医生。“他们说莱耶斯的墓有翻动的痕迹。那儿现在已经不是个空墓了。”

“我会去看的。我会的。”


End file.
